ENQUANTO EU VIVER
by Lady Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: Lembranças de Sakura. 'Eu sei que vou te amar' SakuraxSasuke


Lembranças de Sakura... eu escrevi ouvindo 'Sadness and Sorrow', na mesma versão do dia da despedida de Sasuke.

Eu já disse que Naruto pertence a mim e à todos os fãs!! E quero ver quem tira ÒÓ

_MÚSICA_

**"fala"**

* * *

**ENQUANTO EU VIVER - **Song : Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar

...

Eu te conheci ainda menino... tão calado, sério, reservado... Eu notei que você não era feliz, alguma coisa te faltava... Mas, no meu entendimento de menina, eu ainda não conseguia te descobrir...

Você estava sempre isolado, perdido em mundos desconhecidos...

Eu quis me aproximar de você e, mesmo com um olhar de recusa, você permitiu...

Nós não conversávamos, não brincávamos, nem mesmo nos olhavámos... mas estar perto de você me bastava. Tentei acreditar que, em algum momento, você me notaria...

O tempo passou... nós crescemos, mas você nunca perdeu seu jeito distante e frio...

Eu preferi não me importar com isso, apenas para estar ao seu lado...

_EU SEI QUE VOU TE AMAR_

_POR TODA A MINHA VIDA, EU VOU TE AMAR_

Eu sei que você nunca me olhou, talvez muitas vezes quisesse ter ficado sozinho novamente... acho que eu já era irritante... porque, nessas muitas vezes, você se foi...

_EM CADA DESPEDIDA EU VOU TE AMAR, DESESPERADAMENTE_

_EU SEI QUE VOU TE AMAR_

Você era o meu sonho de adolescente, o meu primeiro amor... mas eu nunca teria esse amor...

Eu cheguei a ter esperanças quando ficamos no mesmo time... talvez novos sentimentos despertassem no seu coração...

Eu vi cada um deles nascer, eles estiveram presentes nos seus olhos em cada missão que completávamos, e, aos poucos, você os aceitava...

Mas essas missões eram difíceis para mim. Meu coração falhava cada vez que eu te via ferido... eu ficaria no seu lugar para não te ver sofrer... mas, naqueles momentos, eu só podia cuidar de você... e sentir a minha alma chorar...

Eu te observava enquanto dormia e, somente para você, eu cantava...

_E CADA VERSO MEU SERÁ PRA TE DIZER_

_QUE EU SEI QUE VOU TE AMAR POR TODA MINHA VIDA_

Com o tempo, você percebeu que havia muito mais a ser conquistado do que uma vingança...

Percebeu que tinha pessoas que se importavam e... o amavam... você tinha conseguido novos laços...

Eu fiquei feliz porque você tinha encontrado um novo caminho, mas esse caminho ainda não o trazia para mim... e, como sempre, eu ficava sozinha...

Então você resolveu partir, dessa vez, para um caminho onde só havia escuridão... você quebrava os laços que conseguiu... preferiu voltar para a solidão que, um dia, me ensinara o quanto é dolorosa... eu tentei te mostrar o quanto eu te amava, mas você não me ouviu...

Eu não pude te impedir...

_EU SEI QUE VOU CHORAR_

_A CADA AUSÊNCIA TUA, EU VOU CHORAR_

A cada dia que passava, eu morria lenta e desesperadamente e me sentia como uma estrela que perdia o seu brilho... eu imaginava que você se arrependeria e voltaria, em cada um dos dias que passei ali, naquele mesmo banco que presenciara o ínicio e o fim daqueles laços...

_MAS CADA VOLTA TUA HÁ DE APAGAR_

_O QUE ESSA AUSÊNCIA TUA ME CAUSOU_

Mas você nunca voltou... E, em vão, tentamos te resgatar daquele mar de ódio onde você mergulhara... você escolheu um caminho que levava ao fim...

Eu nunca mais te veria... nunca mais ouviria a sua voz... nem mesmo encontraria a imensidão de seus olhos...

_EU SEI QUE VOU SOFRER_

_A ETERNA DESVENTURA DE VIVER _

_À ESPERA DE VIVER AO LADO TEU_

_POR TODA MINHA VIDA_

Você sempre estará em meu coração e me lembrarei de ti em cada vez que eu estiver naquele mesmo banco, observando as estrelas... testemunhas silenciosas do meu amor de menina, de adolescente, de mulher...

Enquanto eu viver, jamais esquecerei das palavras que você disse numa das nossas missões, quando, em meus braços, quase morreu por me proteger...

**"Eu encontrei a paz nos seus olhos..."**

Eles sempre serão seus... Eu sei que vou te amar...

Por toda minha vida...

* * *

Mais um pequeno drama, obrigada por lerem!

Se gostaram, contem pra mim... vou ficar muito feliz!! n.n

Beijos

Ja Ne o/


End file.
